Blade of the Fiend
by Raikia
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin x FFX Crossover . Kenshin and Makimachi Misao become a semi.guardian to summoner Yuna who is still on her pilgramage to defeat Sin.
1. Yuna's Summoning Scheme

**Rurouni Kenshin /. FFX Crossover **

**The summoner Yuna, on her pilgramage to defeat Sin, decides that summoners can summon more than mere aeons. In an attempt to summon something more grand, she accidently somewhat retrieves Himura Kenshin and Makimachi Misao, both in a different dimension. Misao fits right in with Rikku at her side, but Kenshin isn't all that welcome. Wakka believes him weird, Lulu thinks it is wrong to have him here. Tidus can only think of competition for Yuna, while Auron stands stiffly. There are suspicions that Auron himself envies Kenshin's speed combined with strength.**

**Meanwhile Kenshin himself worries about getting back to Kaoru. He agrees to become a side-guardian for the time being, waiting for the moment when Lady Yuna can send him back to the dimension he belonged.**

* * *

The Blade of the Fiend

¥§------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§¥

"Lulu, I wonder, can I possibly summon something greater than all the aeons?" The soft hearted summoner giggled, lightly touching her lips in wonder. Suddenly, a spark lit up in Yuna's eyes. In an enthusiastic mood, she stated, "Lulu! Come help me with the summoning!"

The black witch, Lulu, shook her head. "Oh dear, not another one of your schemes. Alright child, as you wish." Lulu placed herself near Yuna, allowing her a three-feet radius.

Tidus slapped his forehead. "You have got to be kidding me. I've suffered seven other schemes in the last two days. Yuna!"

Meanwhile, Kimahri Ronso, a beast that once lived upon the mountains, stood with his arms folded. He shook his head with the smallest twitch and sighed.

Auron rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "I'll stand watch for fiends." With that, he walked away.

Wakka looked at Auron. "Hey! Wait for me!"

The Al-Bhed, Rikku, laughed and jumped. "Alright Yunie! Let them have it!"

In reply, the lady summoner giggled and redied her staff. Her eyelids closed as her staff began to glow deep crimson red. The whole clearing turned pitch black, the only light emenating from the crimson sparks flying randomly in jolts. The sparks began to become active, gradually getting more hyper as the seconds ticked by. The spark soon gathered to dance in a great orb in front of the lady summoner, forming a great fizz of random flares. Then when it seemed the orb could hold no more power – it exploded in a crimson shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

A soft looking man who looked about 28 sat in the traditional style, sipped some steaming tea. He sat on a soft cushion, inside the dojo, staring at the statue of a female holding a staff. Behind her stood many other figures, including one that looked like one ruffled up version of him – but impossible. No one knew had seen him in those years, not long enough for a statue nevertheless. It wasn't possible-

A ninja dressed in a blue outfit, cheerful and all, entered the dojo. "Staring at girls are you Ken-" Makimachi stopped in midsentence, catching sight of the statue that looked similar to Kenshin. That man, with the same cross-shaped scar on his cheeck – the fluff of hair – everything was just perfect. If only his hair was crimson red, just like it was…

All of a sudden, a bright red orb formed on the statue. It began to grow.

"Ehh-" Misao began to have second thoughts of teasing Kenshin when the orb exploded, covering Kenshin and herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Summoner Yuna gasped in disbelief at a man and teenage girl lying unconcious where the orb once was. She jumped in excitement. "Let's do it again!"

Tidus went wide-eyed, unable to speak. Lulu put a hand to her forehead as if checking for fever, then she sat on a rock. "I really must be losing it."

Rikku bounced up and down in excitement. She sprang into Yuna, hugging the summoner. "You did it Yunie! I knew you could do it!"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Wakka asked, aware of his surroundings. Auron was not far behind.

"Yunie summoned something other than an aeon!" Rikku clasped a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

Just then, Yuna noticed something since the redness faded from her eyes. "Wait a moment. Are they asleep?" In wonder, she took a couple steps forward and leaned over, staring at the newcomers curiously.

Just then, both of the 'summoned' creatures stirred. Yuna jumped, startled greatly. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh!" Came her muffled reply.

Kenshin opened an eye and leapt to his feet. He began to look at this new bizarre area, but instead managed to trip in amazement. Never had he seen - Ms. Kaoru! Kenshin remembered. She would be so heart broken had he left without her knowledge. A moan from below told him Misao was also here. Misao stood sleepily. Rubbing an eye, "Where the heck am I?"


	2. Makimachi's Test

**Rurouni Kenshin /. FFX Crossover**

The summoner Yuna, on her pilgramage to defeat Sin, decides that summoners can summon more than mere aeons. In an attempt to summon something more grand, she accidently somewhat retrieves Himura Kenshin and Makimachi Misao, both in a different dimension. Misao fits right in with Rikku at her side, but Kenshin isn't all that welcome. Wakka believes him weird, Lulu thinks it is wrong to have him here. Tidus can only think of competition for Yuna, while Auron stands stiffly. There are suspicions that Auron himself envies Kenshin's speed combined with strength.

Meanwhile Kenshin himself worries about getting back to Kaoru. He agrees to become a side-guardian for the time being, waiting for the moment when Lady Yuna can send him back to the dimension he belonged.

The Blade of the Fiend : Makimachi's Test 

¥§------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------§¥

Silence. The area stood at a standstill, no one knowing what to see or do. Makimachi imperceptibly shrunk into the background, embarrased as she had made the last song. Had she said something wrong? She twiddles her fingers.

"I am Yuna. She is Rikku, that's Lulu, Tidus, Kimahri, Wakka, and Auron."Yuna pointed as she spoke, a smile on her face.

"Himura Kenshin and this is Makimachi Misao. We greet you."

"This place is really nice!" Makimachi remarked cheerfully.

Auron spoke. "Careful, they're armed."

His comment caused Yuna's guardians to become alert.

Makimachi rolled her eyes, but decided that she shouldn't open her mouth on this one. It wouldn't be worth the trouble.

Kenshin, looking confused, finally figured out what was causing the tension in the air. He held his hands and defense, "Oh no, this one comes in peace, this one does not wish to fight. Aheh…"

Yuna smiled. "Then that's settled. You are my summoned beast! Protect me!" The summoner raised a fist to emphasize her words.

Makimachi snapped. "What? We're not summoned beasts! We're humans! Fighters at that! I'll show you a thing or two and then you can regret all the you –"

"Now, now Miss Misao, no need to fight-"

"Shuttup Kenshin or I'll slide this knuckle down your throat!"

Kenshin agreeably shutted up.

"Oh? You can fight? Just like the Aeons?" Yuna looked as innocent as the summer sky.

Tidus knew where this was going. "What? You can't seriously think these two could possibly match the power of the Aeons – even if they could fight! Yuna!"

"Oh come on. Let's see how they _really_ are."

Rikku smiled. "Yes, we will see how strong these two are! If they are strong, Yuna is one good summoner!"

Yuna smiled and laughed.

Auron took a step closer. "Alright then," he said in a dark, scratchy voice, "you each will individually defeat a chosen amount of fiends. Then we'll see if you are worthy."

Rikku scratched her cheek lightly. "I don't think they're _that_ strong… heh…"

Yuna, confident, accepted the challenge. "Yes, they will fight!"

"Hey wait a moment! I –"

"Makimachi now, I don't agree with them either. We will not fight, we must get back to the dojo and find Miss Kaoru-"

"Screw you Kenshin! Alright, I'll fight!"

"Good," Auron said, "Follow me."

He walked farther away into the Calm Lands.

Makimachi, all determined and hyped up withdrew two kunais in her right hand.

Auron scanned the Calm Lands. Finally, he spotted what he'd searched for. "There," he grumbled, "there are three fiends. One there, there, and there. Since you're long distance, defeat them in thirty seconds. Time starts… now."

Makimachi blinked. "What're you talking about-" Then she realized that her time was already zooming down. She cursed and then dashed towards the first target. It seemed like a very skinny dog who happened to have large teeth and all that jazz. With a flick of her hand, the kunais buried themselves deep into the 'fiend's' head. Still running, Misao withdrew two more kunais for each hand. The second fiend was a flyer-one with one huge eyeball. A kunai nailed it straight in the eye. The ninja barely heard it's scream, she already sprinted past to the last fiend. As she came in close, she discovered something very, very, extremely different. This fiend glowed a dark brownish green, as though it were magic – Makimachi ducked, dodging a beam of brownish green. "Whoah," was all she could manage to say before she was on the run once more. Her eyes automatically scanned for a weak spot. There. The dark spot – the dark spots actually. Two of them. Makimachi threw her last two prepared kunais at the magic fiend.

A dark darkness fell over the fiend, and then it disappeared. "Yeah! How about that!" Makimachi jumped and waved to Auron from a distance. Then she retrieved her kunais. It was odd, it was as though the blood from the fiend had disappeared with the fiend also.

Auron grunted. As soon as Makimachi found her way within two feet of him, he mumbled, "six seconds."

The other guardians heard. Wakka and Tidus whistled in approval, Lulu nodding. Rikku bounced up and down. "Awesome!" Yuna stuck out a tongue at Auron, giggled, and then went to congratulate Makimachi.

The three females, Yuna, Rikku, and Makimachi jumped together in their hyper moods. Kenshin shrugged and smiled at the odd looks the others gave him.

"Way to go! That was awesome Maki!" Rikku patted the ninja on the back.

"Oh yes, you were just wonderful out there!" The summoner remarked joyfully.

Makimachi winked. "I've been training for quite a while." Just then, she remembered. "KENSHIN!"

Kenshin froze in his tracks. He knew what was coming next.

"You have to fight three fiends too! No wait.. Auron, make that twenty in ten seconds! I wanna see this!" Makimachi shouted.

"Eh?" Kenshin's eyes popped out.

Auron chuckled once. Just once. "Come, you take on one fiend."


End file.
